ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gaila (Orion)
Is she dead? I noticed she was in the shuttle bay when the cadets were heading off to prepare for the trip to Vulcan. Assuming that the Enterprise was the only ship to survive Nero's assault, does that mean she's possibly dead assuming she isn't seen on the Enterprise when it leaves? --Tanjo22 15:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I could have sworn I saw her at the end. I'll probably watch the film again.- JustPhil 15:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Which ship was she assigned to? I remember she exchanged a smile with Uhura right after they both got their assignments but I missed the ship's name. Starfleetjedi 20:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Gaila was assigned to the Farragut along with Uhura, hence why she turned to Uhura and smiled. Uhura got out of it; Gaila didn't. --From Andoria with Love 01:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That's just a conjecture; in the group of cadets Kirk was in earlier, they were assigned to many different ships. All we know is she grinned. – 05:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, even if she wasn't assigned to the Farragut (I'm sure she was), all of the ships in the fleet to which the cadets were being assigned were destroyed. As for the possibility of survivors, since the Narada was willing to destroy the Kelvin s evacuees and since there was no mention of survivors, it's pretty obvious Gaila is dead. Sorry, Gaila fans. --From Andoria with Love 03:49, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::In regard to seeing Gaila in the crowd at the end, I think there was another Orion or two in the Cadet crowd as well. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 04:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::She may not be in the crowd at the end, but there is 'an' Orion (or someone green) in the crowd with curly hair pulled back in a bun (see herehttp://i44.tinypic.com/2quq3bd.jpg) in the crowd, in roughly the same place Gaila can be found in the scene with Kirk's hearing. That doesn't mean that it's necessarily Gaila and that she's alive, but I don't think the page should note that she's nowhere to be found in the scene either. --Nunya 00:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::All the ships but one. Me, I'm holding out hope.– 05:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, yah, all the ships except the Enterprise. Alas, she was not aboard Enterprise. --From Andoria with Love 05:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, but where on Earth are you guys getting this notion she was assigned to the Farragut? Because she smiled? She just as well may have smiled because she got the Enterprise, obviously the plum assignment. No, until there is verified canon confirmation, she cannot be listed as dead, and declaring she was on the Farragut with no on-screen proof is equally absurd. --Ibanesse 04:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lisa Vidal can be heard saying "Gaila, USS Farragut." I will double-check when I see it IMAX next weekend, but I'm almost certain of it. --From Andoria with Love 04:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Regardless, until we have definitive proof, the page must remain unclear on this, as per standard guidelines. Wikis don't do assumptions. --Ibanesse 04:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed, but remember, it needs to be written from an in-universe POV. Noting that her fate is unknown should be done in the background. --From Andoria with Love 04:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then by all means, do so, if I am doing it incorrectly, but changing it back to the "she's dead" version is equally unacceptable. --Ibanesse 04:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I just double-checked. The first assigner (not with the Gaila/Uhura group, but instead the McCoy/Kirk group) assigns someone to something, then someone to the , then someone to , then Tracey to , then someone (Hope, Kolp?) to the , then McGrath to the USS something, then Vader to the . McCoy (who was assigned to the Enterprise) was not heard, and Kirk was on academic suspension. Another male assigner is heard saying some assignments (including the Farragut) in the background, but they are while McCoy and Kirk are talking and nearly inaudible. The woman assigner's voice shows up suddenly while the music increases, so is really hard to tell until they focus on her. It sounds like she says "USS Ottawa" for someone and then "Peters" maybe for the "USS National" or "USS Neutral", and Uhura for the Farragut, and Petrovsky for the . ::::::::Gaila is not mentioned, but given that someone was assigned to the Regula I, which is a space station some sectors away, it's likely that not all the cadets joined in the armada, and Gaila could be alive. Should does smile at Uhura after receiving her assignment, which *could* mean she was happy to "serve together," but it could equally mean she was happy to get on her favorite ship/station (whatever that may be).--Tim Thomason 06:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think it may have been a sort of "Neener neener" grin because she got the Enterprise while Uhura did not. Just because they're roomies doesn't mean they're gal pals. In any case, since her fate is unknown and there's apparently a fanbase for her, we may see her again. --MadCat221 17:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The DVD will have a scene called "Kirk Apologizes to the Green Girl". This will probably be set either before or after the mission. Maybe the answer will be there.- JustPhil 22:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Not to throw a wrench into this discussion, but it makes no sense to assign a cadet to a space station during an emergency in which the entire cadet force was mobilized to go to Vulcan. Yes, it is speculation, but there is the possibility that the Regula I mentioned in the film could actually be a starship, with it and the station sharing the name. Just sayin'... 13:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I was thinking about this and came to the conclusion that there's no reason to beleive that all the people on the armada died. Yeah, it's probable that MANY died. But there's nothing in the movie to suggest that all of them died. There's one segment where the Enterprise flies around the semi-intact half a saucer section of one of the ships.--Marhawkman 22:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm pretty sure she did die, because she was on one of the ships sent to Vulcan, that of which only the Enterprise survived, because Nero saw the registry (NCC-1701), and knew that this was the ship Spock was assigned to, and spared it so he could have Spock. Did that make any sense? If not, I can clear it up... Orion? (moved from Talk:Rachel Nichols) Do the credits specifically list her as an Orion? Because, otherwise, she is just a green-skinned alien. Orion females have a lot of properties that were not in evidence regarding this character. However, if it is in the credits, then a Background explanation of the loss of those characteristics would be necessary. I'd assume that only some Orion females could regulate their pheromones as precisely as those on Enterprise, the only series that has actually shown them. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 06:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I've moved this to the article on the character, since this is a discussion about the character, not the actress. I'd also add that a background explanation is not necessary. It isn't the job of MA to come up with or speculate to explanations of changes, only to catalog ones in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd add that we have no such "background explanation" for Devna. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::To answer the Commodore's initial question, I don't think there's anything in the film's dialogue or credits that explicitly says that Gaila was an Orion; however, she's widely referred to as an Orion in production material, interviews and reviews of the film. It seems fairly clear that the filmmakers intended her to be an Orion. —Josiah Rowe 06:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. I didn't realize she had a page yet. So, anyways, it is from an acceptable source, then. What about my idea to add this information to the Background section? And should we note the difference between her and the Orion girls of Enterprise? Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 08:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Further clarification on whether or not Gaila is an Orion: In the novel companion to the film and subsequent audiobook, there is a deleted scene which makes it extremely clear that Gaila is, in fact, an Orion. When Kirk tells Bones prior to his last attempt at the Kobayashi Marou that he's going to "study," and is then seen "studying" with Gaila, it is because of Gaila's part in the Kobayashi Marou exam. The test is designed to have live variables, and she is in the programming room helping to run it as it occurs. The novel implies an amount of quid-pro-quo between Kirk and Gaila: he satisfies her appetite and she slips his coding into the test. However, the novel gets much more specific. During the test, it is described that other students and teachers are not supposed to look at Gaila because of her Orion attributes (they would lose focus from their desire), and as a result she is the perfect person to slip in the cheat program unnoticed. There's also just the matter that she isn't allowed to bring any more men back to her room, implying that she's done this quite a bit, which is very much in line with her being Orion. Hope that helps to clarify. – 03:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Whan you see a klingon do you ahve to be told that it is a klingon, likewise cardassian, gorn, naussican, vorta, reman, and every other species. Unless specifically stated otherwise whatever the obvious answer is should be considered the truth. But that is only my opinion, and star trek does have alot of almost but not quite human species in it. 22:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Actress Who Played Her is...? Wasn't Diora Baird casted as an Orion in this movie? I thought Gaila was played by Baird, unless she played another Orion in the film? - Thot Prad 10:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Gaila was played by Rachel Nichols. Baird's appearance as an Orion slave girl was cut from the film. --From Andoria with Love 18:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Why is the picture of Gaila set back? I found the picture where she was standing, more obvious for how she looked like! Regards, vuurvosje74 : Could you elaborate on the point of this comment? --Alan 05:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think he means the revert from this version back to the current one. The reason being that the other is a suspected copyvio, yet for some reason it has been left in the upload history (which should not have been, if it is a copyvio). --OuroborosCobra talk 05:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::While the current image is a screenshot from the trailer, the pic that was replaced is a crop of one of the Rittenhouse trading cards. Not sure whether that constitutes a copyvio or not. --From Andoria with Love 07:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Considering we believe caps from inside books, or from the magazines, and all that jazz to be copyvios, I can't imagine why another printed source (a trading card) would be any different. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::True that. --From Andoria with Love 07:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Caps...err, scans from inside books, or from magazines are certainly not copyvios if they are tagged properly. --Alan 17:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::That they are has been the justification for deleting them many times here, until you (Alan) unilaterally came along and started adding them back. You still have never justified why, other than saying "they aren't copyvios," and demanding that we just take your word for it in the face of years of practice to the opposite. I'd still be receptive to an actual justification. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :OK. I understand that that image was from a trading card, and should not be used. But what if there is no other image than a trading card. For example: Mogh is only pictured in the Decipher Star Trek CCG. Is the scan than allowed? Oh, and sorry I didn't sign the first time.--Vuurvosje74 17:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, no, it isn't allowed. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Since the image of Mogh is a mediocre photoshop-mix of Worf and Kurn imagery (non-canon, non-official), we wouldn't even want to have that image if it wasn't a copyvio, I believe. -- Cid Highwind 19:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. Same is true for most of the Mogh/Duras family images of characters not shown, visibly, on screen. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC)